


the more i look at you

by dotdotmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, an unspecified number of yixing’s cats, dirty talk that's been washed a few too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: The between is when Yixing likes Baekhyun the most.(based on baekhyun'sdrown)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the more i look at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/gifts).



> for my friend who asked to be alerted should there be a baekxing fic based on baekhyun’s _drown_. here you are 🙈
> 
> the title is a line of said song

"Shower with me."

Baekhyun's breath is hot against his neck as he whispers to him, his fingers playing with Yixing's necklace, letting it pool in the hollow of his throat. Yixing would follow his call in a heartbeat—would have to figure out how to separate his spirit from his body first.

In daylight, Yixing would hold him back with an excuse or two and look his fill. It's not hard to find Baekhyun charming, but like this, freed of his clothes and an audience, he loses his sharpness, is small mishaps and inherent awkwardness, shameless still but not provocative, only in how comfortable Yixing feels around him.

He’s a Baekhyun with his fingers vanishing in the crevices of Yixing's bed or tracing his own lips thoughtlessly, stretching every limb as he tangles the sheets further around himself, a sea otter wrapping itself in the kelp of Yixing’s bed, all restless energy and soft eyes, humming to the melody of his own heart, bumping knees and elbows and chin into Yixing, laughing like he couldn't help it. It's this Baekhyun Yixing likes best, a Baekhyun who will promise to nap with him, steal out of bed naked to find food to heat up in the kitchen, then steal back in under the sheets to leave them with further stains and stickier than they’d already been, a Baekhyun who will rub the soles of his cold feet against Yixing's calves, rub at the stains with not a single hint of remorse on his face when Yixing wakes up to him noisily emptying a plastic bowl of ramyeon. It's this Baekhyun with a runny nose from hot food, tilting his face towards Yixing for him to wipe clean, this Baekhyun whose kisses Yixing likes best, like unbothered sunshine against his lips, a guest who rarely takes invitations but turns Yixing’s bed into a nest of his own. It's this Baekhyun Yixing wants to be allowed to take root in, to breathe in until the sticky syrup of his affection fills him completely.

In the dark of his room, Baekhyun’s breath traces a path down his neck, and Yixing endures until the creature made of sheets and Baekhyun and everything between them holds onto him tight again, asks to be held tight again. He wraps his arms around it like he isn’t melting under Baekhyun’s weight, falling apart and drifting into the pull of his embrace, under the brush of rumpled hair against his cheek followed by a press of lips to his forehead. The kiss is so gentle, like Baekhyun knows Yixing is barely held together by the seams, more driftwood than a boat of his own, swaying under Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Shower?” Baekhyun asks again, holding on to his shoulders now, like he doesn’t know at all what he’s doing to Yixing.

“Too tired,” Yixing makes himself say, as if he won’t invite Baekhyun right back into bed once he returns. It’s not a lie, but it’s so quiet outside he knows it must be deep in the night, and Baekhyun is a full moon shining through the blinds, too bright to resist, tricking him into wakefulness just so.

He’s understood, and hair brushes against his cheek again as Baekhyun rolls off, a bundle taking half of Yixing’s bed with him. “You’ll need that nap,” Baekhyun tells him once he’s freed his feet enough to get back on them, sheets slipping down his body and catching on his hands, nothing but a silhouette against the darkness.

Yixing closes his eyes.

Baekhyun must have left the bedroom door open, Yixing thinks when he drifts out of his nap with his legs pinned down by at least two cats, too far to reach down and pet them. He yawns into his elbow before the warmth against his side registers with him, finds Baekhyun followed the invitation to his bed before he could give voice to it, head on his shoulder and a leg thrown over his waist. 

“I fed your cats and they betrayed me promptly,” Baekhyun says. “I had plans, you know.”

This bed is just big enough to hold him and his cats, and somehow Baekhyun. His hair is wet against Yixing, and he blinks with purpose, lets his eyelashes brush against his bare skin, a tickle like moonlight. “Plans, you say?” Yixing asks, and lets the feeding his cats in the middle of the night slide. He’ll send voice messages of their future midnightly demands to Baekhyun, he decides.

“Didn’t get to undress you,” Baekhyun says and slips his hand into Yixing’s, to bring it up and press it against Yixing’s shoulder, to cup it in both of his hands.

Yixing is too dazed with sleep to venture a guess where any of this is going—yet it’s not like he doesn’t know exactly where Baekhyun wants it to be going. “Tomorrow,” he offers. He can eat breakfast on the commute, hopes Baekhyun will be content with the half-hour he can carve out of his morning.

Baekhyun’s busy playing with his hand, and he presses kisses to the back of it, seamless little pecks, gives him a gentle bite when Yixing squeezes his hand. “I hope you have something with a lot of buttons,” Baekhyun eventually says against a knuckle and pulls the sheet around himself up to his ears, like he won’t hear any protests.

Yixing can afford to be late for once, he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this according to the vibes the songs gave me which is… relatively new hookup but they’re slowly falling in love… i hope i got that right aahhh
> 
> let me know how it made you feel?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dotdotmoon) | [listography](https://listography.com/dotdotmoon) (up-to-date wip list)


End file.
